Counterweight systems are often employed for balancing battens and loaded battens in a stage environment. In principal, the counterweight is set to generally match the combined load of the batten and any attached load, such as scenery, lighting or sound equipment. The counterweights are releasably connected to the counterweight arbors or carriages. The conventional counterweight arbor has a top and a bottom between which the weights are selectively disposed. The counterweight arbor (carriage) is slidably translated along vertically extending rails. The slidable interconnection of the counterweight arbor and the rails is accommodated by a multi component structure specifically sized for the specific spacing of the rails in a respective counterweight arbor.
However, the need exists for a counterweight arbor guide shoe assembly that can be utilized for a variety of rail spacings, without requiring separate construction of the guide shoes. The need further exists for a counterweight arbor guide shoe assembly that can be adjusted to accommodate tolerances derived from manufacture of the rail, the arbor or installation of the counterweight system.